Earth Station Antennas utilize a reflector to concentrate satellite signals upon a sub reflector and or feed assembly. A large reflector concentrates weak signals, enabling low power high bandwidth satellite communications.
Large reflectors may be formed from a plurality of segments that are interconnected to form the desired reflector surface. Because reflector segments need to be attached across the expanse of the reflector, that is at the top edge as well as the bottom edge, large reflectors, for example with diameters greater than two meters, are typically assembled and or installed with the assistance of overhead heavy lift equipment, a limitation that significantly impacts the practicality of large diameter reflectors in earth station antenna systems with mobility and quick assembly requirements.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.